The present invention relates to the power supply arrangement of notebook computers, and relates to such a power supply arrangement which includes a battery set installed in the bottom shell of the notebook computer and an adapter for installation in the bottom shell of the notebook computer for converting AC power supply to DC power supply, wherein the adapter can be removed from the notebook computer to spare a space for loading an additional battery set, and can also be externally connected to the power input socket of the notebook computer by a power connector.
Notebook computers have become more and more popular for the advantages of mobility and versatility. Because notebook computers commonly use battery power supply, they can be used anywhere when desired. However, the battery of a notebook computer cannot keep the notebook computer working for long. In order to eliminate this problem, some notebook computer manufacturers directly install an adapter in the notebook computer for converting AC power supply into DC power supply. However, the weight of the notebook computer will be greatly increased when a AC to DC adapter is installed.